


Close Your Eyes

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga invites Daichi to play a game for a vlog, but Daichi has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RaijuBlue (supersaiyanbokuto on tumblr) for sending me [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4HMmGNpwNo) which is the inspiration for this fic!

Their bedroom could have doubled as a movie set. It looked so perfect, sheets done without a single wrinkle, fairy lights hung just so, the colors perfectly coordinated, and the lighting accentuating the glow of Suga's pale skin. 

This was a good thing, because they were filming their latest vlog in a few minutes. 

Or rather, Suga's vlog. His bright and friendly personality drew hundreds of visitors to his channel as he talked about his life and gave tips for young students like himself living on a budget. Daichi occasionally got roped in. According to Suga, he was a fan favorite. 

Daichi thought it was just flattery. Suga had only ever had three guests. 

But today he had something special planned. The idea came to him when Suga pitched the video--his audience wanted to see him playing games with Daichi because they enjoyed the cute banter. This particular game involved drawing without looking at the paper. 

Suga sat behind the table that had been placed at the end of their bed, sheet of paper and marker in hand. He always looked amazing under the camera lights. They made his silver hair shine and his golden-brown eyes sparkle. 

But he looked just as good naturally, with his lovely smile and the way he just seemed to glow from inside when he was happy. It made Daichi's insides feel warm. No one else could do that.

"Are we ready?" Suga asked.

"Looking good," Daichi said, doing the final camera checks. They'd edit out a lot in recording but for now, they'd roll until they finished. No cuts. 

"Let's go!" 

Daichi pressed record and took his place beside Suga, who did his normal introduction and began explaining the game. 

It was simple. Daichi produced a black blindfold and tied it over Suga's eyes, blocking his vision. 

"I'm trusting you, Daichi," Suga quipped as he pressed the marker to paper. "Don't get up to anything naughty."

"I would never." Daichi reached into his pocket. 

Suga began drawing. Daichi had to guess what he was attempting to draw. Unfortunately, Suga's drawing skills were questionable even when he could see everything. The squiggly lines now made absolutely no sense. 

"Curry?" Daichi ventured. 

Suga's lips twitched. "Not even close. Am I that bad?"

"No comment." Daichi leaned closer. "Or is it flowers?" 

"I might actually be insulted. Flowers?" Suga outright laughed. "Come on Daichi!" He put down his marker. "Done!" 

"Don't look yet." Daichi grabbed the marker and in large, looping letters, wrote, "will you marry me?" 

"I think I'm allowed to look now," Suga said. "The rules don't say my eyes have to be closed while you guess." 

"Fine," Daichi pretended to be exasperated. "Then take a look and see if you'd be able to guess if you were in my shoes." 

Suga tugged off the blindfold, opening his mouth to comment, but the words died and his eyes widened as he saw the words on the top of the page. He mouthed them under his breath, brought his hand to his mouth. He was trembling, and then he turned to Daichi. 

"Are...is this...real? Do you mean it?" His voice was thick. 

"I do." Daichi got down on one knee, holding out the ring tucked in a box. It was simple, a small diamond into the middle of a silver infinity symbol. "I want to spend forever with you, Koushi, if you'll have me." 

Suga dropped his hand and gasped, his breath hitching into a sob. "I do! Yes! Yes!" He threw himself forward, ring forgotten entirely as he buried his face into Daichi's neck and gave him a crushing embrace. 

Daichi held him. "Thank you," he murmured. 

"Why are you thanking me?" Suga asked, pulling away slightly. Daichi took the opportunity to slip the ring on Suga's finger. "I love you. Thank you for putting up with me." 

"Not putting up with you," Daichi said, threading his fingers with Suga's. "I love everything about you. Thank you for trusting me like this." 

Suga could only nod and smile and wipe at his eyes and face. Then he turned to look at the drawing and burst out laughing.

"What?" Daichi asked. 

"I'm never going to blame you for not being able to guess what I'm drawing again. That is awful!" He giggled. "I'm surprised you still asked me after that! Marrying someone who can barely draw better than a child."

"It's cute," Daichi said. "Even if I don't know what it is." 

Suga rolled his eyes. "It's a flock of birds flying through the clouds." 

Daichi laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. Suga kissed back and the drawing, as well as the rolling camera, were forgotten.


End file.
